Cat and Mouse
by himitsuuu
Summary: To Road, it has always been like a game of cat and mouse to get Allen to notice her. on day she was given a chance to finally catch him alone. AllenXRoad or RoadXAllen. THIS IS NO LONGER A ONESHOT. "CLEVER LIES AND GRIM GOODBYES" IS THE SEQUEL


Cat and Mouse

Road Kamelot sat in her chair with her legs pulled up to her chest. Hardly the way a good girl would sit while wearing a skirt.

"Tyki, I'm bored." She whined

"Where's Lero? Go play with him?" Tyki suggested

"Skin has Lero! And besides I wanna play with you!!" Road complained flailing her arms a bit.

Tyki sighed and put down the book he was reading. "Road can't I play with you later, I'm reading."

"Fine! If Tyki wont play with me then I'll find my own fun!" Road exclaimed. She created a door in front of her and hopped through moodily.

Tyki stared off at where the door once stood until he shrugged his shoulders and re-opened his book

"Hmph! Why is Tyki so mean?" Road mumbled to her self as she stomped down the empty streets of a random town she picked out. She continued to walk aimlessly around the town letting her feet take full control of her body. Her ruffled skirt bounced with the steady beat of her steps. To any passer by, it might have seemed that this small Noah new exactly where she was going, but her mind was elsewhere. The snap of a twig brought her back to reality. She looked at her surroundings and noticed she reached the end of town. A dark, lonely looking forest looked appealing to her. She decided if she happened to come across a human, any human she'd kill them just for the hell of it. She giggled with joy at the mere thought. Road began to hum to herself, and the humming became singing.

_Sennen ko ha sagashiteru_

_Daijina hatto sageshiteru _

_Anata ha atari tashikameyo_

She stopped abruptly when she caught the scent of a human. A smile graced her face when she thought about how she would go about killing them. After a moment she decided anyway was fine, as long as there was blood. Lots of blood. Road couched near the ground behind the safety of a bush so her prey wouldn't see her until she pounced. As she peeked through the bush to see who the unfortunate soul would be, her breath got caught in her throat. As soon as road caught sight of that snow-white hair she knew who it was. _Allen Walker_. The little Noah's previous thoughts of sweet murder were obliterated from her mind as she gazed at her new prey. An eerie grin spread across Road's childish face. She found something even better.

Allen Walker sat on a rock in the middle the forest. His camp wasn't very far from the spot he inhabited. Anyone could see his eyes were clouded by thought. But no one could guess what he was thinking about. A pair of thin arms snaked their way around his neck. Allen jumped up alarmed. At first he thought it was Lenalee who was back at camp, but no, these arms felt different. There was a certain feel to them that Allen didn't get when Lenalee hugged him. A certain familiar-ness.

"Road" Allen muttered.

"Eh?? How did you know it was me?" She mused, leaning onto Allen's back until he could feel her heartbeat and the frail delicate outline of her little body. Allen decided not to answer that question. Instead he hesitated before he pushed her arms off his shoulder and turned to face her.

"What are you doing here?" Allen asked as darkly as his kind personality would allow. A frown was etched into his features as he gazed at the small creature who invaded his personal bubble for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"What I can't drop by just to say hi?" Road teased. She didn't want to fight. That was the last thing on her mind. It hurt slightly that he would jump to that conclusion. Sure she had done it in the past, but she had little control over her emotions. She was mad. And the fact that Lenalee girl was always hanging around him didn't help at all.

"I'm serious road! If you've come to try and take the innocence there's no way I'll-"

"Relax Allen." Road sighed as she started to strut to where Allen stood. She saw him tense up and smirked. "I was bored and decided to tale a walk, ironically, I ended up finding you. Its like fate." She purred. Her arms found their way around Allen's neck once again. Surprisingly Allen relaxed when she came in contact with him. He cursed at himself for allowing her do that.

"Looks like we're finally alone, we never seem to get this type of opportunity when that _girl_ is around." The small girl spat the word 'girl' as if it was the blood of an akuma. Road thought she saw a bit of amusement in Allen's eyes.

"You haven't pushed me away yet…" Road pointed out hoping that wouldn't bring her love to do so. She buried her face in the nape of his neck, breathing deeply. She felt Allen shrug.

"You seem different…" he said.

"Is that good or bad?" Road asked shyly. A look of confusion crossed over Allen's face. He's never seen road like this. No one would ever guess this innocent looking little girl was responsible for killing dozens of humans and destroying the trapped soul of helpless akuma.

"Good I guess." Allen replied. Road smiled. She looked so sweet Allen couldn't help but smile too as his hands guided themselves to Road's waist. Any person in their right mind would know that Allen was much too forgiving and was letting his guard down much too easy but poor Allen was under a spell. The spell of something he didn't quite understand. Something that caused him to feel different than he ever has. It was a mix between joy, nervousness and something he couldn't quite describe. It was the reason his face heated up as Road leaned toward him closing the little space between them. And tit was why both their hearts beated rapidly in their chests. Road felt Allen's heart synchronize with her own. She breathed in his scent and wished they could stay like this forever. She never wanted to go back to when Noahs and Exorcists were enemies, to where she was forced to deny her love for the sake of her family. She was brought out of her thoughts of their harsh reality when she felt a pair of soft lips brush her own. Time stopped. For now, they could be together and find refuge in each other's arms without feeling guilty about it. They were free to show the affection they sealed off in a barrier of hate and violence. Road deepened the kiss. Pure Bliss pumped through their veins.

And so the cat finally caught the mouse. And she held onto him.

All was well.

At least for now…


End file.
